Return to World B Arc
The Return to World B Arc is a story arc that occurs in the Dissidia School Side storyline. This arc marks the second time the World B appears since it last appearance in the storyline. It focuses on Rini and her friends traversing into the World B in order to rescue the Seven Chosens of Fate after their mysterious disappearances during their second travel into there as well with the assistance of both Vanitas andClockwork Doll. Background The Events after World B Arc '' Main Article: World B Arc'' Izzard, The Nu Mou Alchemist '' Main Article: Izzard'' Guardians of the Chosens of Fate '' Main Article: Guardians of the Chosen'' Chronology Legend of the Dragon King '' Main Article: Bahamut'' Cornelia City's Response The Dangers within World B '' Main Article: World B'' Prelude to the Seven Chosens of Fate's involvement Meeting with the Alchemist, Izzard The Seven Chosens of Fate's involvement Preparation into World B Returning back to World B Into the Battlefield Capturement of the Seven Chosens of Fate Rini's Group involvement The Bad News Preparation of the Rescue Rescue Operation Into the Battlefield and Splitting Up Rescue: Bartz, Squall, and Zidane The Hyoomen Tribe Rescue: Luneth and Terra The Manikin's Assault Meeting Up Sora's Disappearance Interlude The Truth of the Legend Izzard's Real Plans Finding Tidus Prelude to the Assault Preparation for the Assault Assault to Izzard's Castle Into the Real battlefield First Assault The Manikins Second Assault Tracking Sora and Roku Finding Sora End of First Assault Meeting with Izzard Interlude Clockwork Doll's Involvement Bahamut Second Assault The Rifts Closement Finding Roku Return to the battlefield Final Battle Hyoomen's Assault Confrontation with Izzard Roku and Vanitas confront Izzard in the uppermost level of his castle, confirming their suspicion that Clockwork Doll truly was abducted by Izzard. Here, Izzard reveals to them that his plans, that he plans to summon the dragon king, Bahamut in order to have him capable of controlling it to releasing Clockwork Doll's bounds within the the Heartbeat Clock, so that he can control the time and saving his daughter (Clockwork Doll). However, Vanitas laughs at the idea and warns him that regardless of any method, Izzard will never save his own daughter, although he remains resolute in his indication, because of this, Roku reveals to Izzard that he, himself has already managed to released Clockwork Doll's from the Clock's bounds, as well as saving his own daughter and probably already awakened to want her father to be happy. Naturally, Izzard didn't take this news kindly, and after seeing Clockwork Doll call out Vanitas' name, finally loses his foundation of his beliefs and tries to kill Clockwork Doll unfortunately Vanitas is able to save her by taking the blow for her, much to her horror and cries to Vanitas but relieved after he managed to survive the attack. In his enraged state he commands both Roku and Vanitas with his ability to the ground. Wanting to make them suffer at what they did, Izzard tries to prepare another attack, however, he is stopped by Clockwork Doll. However, despite Clockwork Doll's urging, Izzard now sees her as worthless and believes that he doesn't care anymore for what happen to his daughter and is about to prepare another attack to kill the Clockwork Doll. Immediately after, Roku breaks himself free from Izzard's bonds and manages to save the Clockwork Doll by using his Fate Key to dispel its attack and also freeing Vanitas, surprising Izzard as to what the Key's power is. Fed up with Izzard, Roku later tells the freed Vanitas to keep Clockwork Doll safe and begins his confrontation with Izzard, determined that he is going to defeat him and saves his friends. Roku VS Izzard During their confrontation, Roku manages to avoid and counterattacking every attack Izzard uses on Roku using his Alchemy spells, with Roku noticing that Izzard uses verbal commands in order to attack. However, Izzard sees one of the weaknesses of the Fate Key, seeing that Roku needs the power everytime near him and needs a time to use it. He summons several magic spheres that can fire fast enough that the human eye cannot perceive, thus Roku is unable to use his Key to dispel it. Seeing that Roku could not use the Key to dispel the spheres, Izzard summons several more spheres in the air near him. Here, Roku is hit with several spheres but is not fatally injured, but is told by Izzard that he will not kill him easily. However, when Izzard summons more spheres, Roku manages to avoid most of it but also hit by some, another thing that Izzard left forget about Roku's power. Roku later told Izzard that no matter how fast the spheres he summons at him, he will always be able to dodge it due to his fast speed and the advantage of his power. Vanitas later distracts Izzard by telling him that it is useless to kill Roku, since he'll not always be easy to defeat with. As Izzard falls for the distraction, Roku manages to get behind Izzard and summons the Storm Blades which he uses Stormfall at him, but Izzard manages to dodge it by teleporting away from him. Izzard then mocks Roku that he also cannot defeat him since he can use any spells as long as he commands it too. Vanitas tries to think a way to distract Izzard so that Roku can find a way to counterattack. However, it is revealed by Clockwork Doll that Izzard's Alchemy magic is different than any Alchemy that most Alchemist does. Here, it is also revealed that Izzard's Alchemy is modified from the normal Alchemy by using chants and prayers in order to achieve a real modified Alchemy. Enraged by this, Roku uses Aeroga at Izzard as mean of distraction. At the same time as this, Vanitas makes up a bluff regarding the fact of Izzard's useless attempts to save his daughter in order to distract Izzard. Fed up with him, Izzard commands Vanitas to silence and float, then made him explode violently, making almost that Vanitas is likely killed. This action though, causes several bloods to splatter on the floor near the explosion. Meanwhile, Clockwork Doll looks in horror and screams out Vanitas' name but immediately faints after that. Elsewhere, Sora sense Vanitas' gruesome death and begins to throw up as Rini tries to comfort him and ask what's going on but Sora tells her that it is nothing. Rini doesn't believes at this but rubs it off stating that its not a big problem anyway and the two continue fighting against the Hyoomens. Although terrified at the sight, Roku recalls Vanitas last piece of advice before getting into the upper level, which is regarding the staff that Izzard use to heal his mind during each battles. Roku realizes that Izzard using his staff in order for him to concentrate. Here, Roku realizes that Izzard does not change reality through his words, but through his thoughts. At the same time as this, Izzard manages to summon a sphere while Roku is thinking and hitting his Fate Key into the bloodied floor and falls down into the drainer. Roku sees in shock as his Key fell in and later realizes, Izzard manages to summon a blade, knowing that without the Key, Roku will eventually died in one hit, he severs Roku's entire right arm from him. Enter the Dragon Roku survives having his arm cut off, and begins to laugh maniacally for some reason, apparently knows that this would had happen and sure that Izzard is going to be defeated, making Izzard uneasy. Izzard tries to attack but it does no effect on him, even after several barrages, Roku still unscathed from his attacks, continuing his pursuit of Izzard with nothing but a smile on his face. Slowly but surely, Izzard loses his confidence in his abilities, becomes fearful of Roku. Despite this, he still tries to desperately try to kill him, but to no avail. Eventually, Izzard could no longer keep his concentration, and now believes he cannot defeat Roku, affecting his powers considerably. Losing his staff, the thing he needed for his concentration and spells, Izzard could only cower and cries as Roku comes closer. Finally, Roku speaks to him, demanding Izzard's thoughts regarding him thinking that losing his Key would resulting him to be easily killed. Out of fear, his doubts begins to affect his powers. Vanitas' gruesome demise is unravelled before his very eyes, with Vanitas returning back to normal, unharmed. At the same time as this, the Key that Izzard thrown appears to be back on Roku's, hanging as a necklace back to normal. Unexpected to Izzard, Bahamut appears behind Roku's presence apparently summoned by himself. Thinking this was the result if his own anxiety affecting his powers, Izzard tries to resist. However, he is left helpless, as the dragon king that appeared forth before him opens his maw and roars viciously at him, apparently consumes him in the end. Aftermath Effects and future implications Khamja's Appearance Trivia References Category:Story Arcs Category:Dissidia School Side Story Arcs